Current seat assemblies, for example, for the commercial and/or military transportation industries (e.g., aircrafts, motor vehicles, and the like) often include an armrest that utilize a single pivot hinge for opening and closing an armrest lid. Because the seats may be stowed outboard immediately adjacent to a sidewall ledge that includes, for example, a drinking rail, storage area, and/or the like, space for opening and closing the armrest lid can be very limited. This limited space can make it difficult and/or prevent the use of a functional armrest lid that can open and close, for example, on the outboard side of the seat adjacent to the cabin sidewall because the lid may interfere with the sidewall ledge when the seats are stowed outboard. Further, current armrest lids (e.g., positioned on the inboard and/or outboard side(s) of a seat assembly) can unintentionally flop open or closed, for example, when a passenger is getting out of the seat and pushes down and outward on the armrest lid(s), thereby causing the armrest lid(s) to open, rotating outward away of the passenger.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide seat assemblies including an armrest with an armrest lid that addresses one or more of the foregoing issues. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the various embodiments described herein will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.